BLUE PEARL
by rainy hearT
Summary: Saengil chukka hamnida, saranghanenun cho Sungmin,... Dedicated to my lovely pink prince... One shoot, RnR please


**BLUE PEARL**

Author : Rainy Heart

Length : OneSHOOT

Rated : T

Cast :

Cho Sungmin #maksa-kekekeke#

Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : KyuMin (Forever, sweet and sour couple#kekeke)

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and dirinya sendiri. But Sungmin milikku#maunya...plak#

Genre : Romance / Drama

Warning : Typo disana-sini, tak memakai EYD dan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, YAOI / BoysLove.

Summarry : "A gift ... Warna biru yang indah dan dingin menyejukkan, like your love... Touch my heart and make it so cool"

This is Just as another present from me

Saengil Chukkahamnida, saengil chukkahamnida uri sarang Cho Sungmin... Eh... Ehmm... Uri sarang Lee Sungmin, Saengil Chukkahamnida

Happy Reading

**Blue Pearl**

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

"Benarkah ini bagus ?" Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Baiklah noona, aku ambil ini."

Besok adalah ulang tahun Sungmin Hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya. Anting berwarna biru dengan blue pearl sebagai batunya. Sangat cantik jika di pakai oleh Minnie Hyungku. Dan aku juga hanya akan memberikan satu untukknya karena yang satu untukku. Aku akan memakainya saat Minnie hyung memakainya. Bukankah kami serasi ?

"Aku pulang !" teriakku masuk ke dalam dorm kami. Ini malam tahun baru dan Minnie hyung pasti masih siaran. Sungguh kasihan aku, malam tahun baru seperti ini aku malah sendirian bersama dengan hyungku yang lain. Kulihat Leeteuk Umma masih terdiam di balkon menatap langit malam. Entah dia sedang memikirkan apa. Sedangkan Heechul hyung sudah pergi WaMil, Siwon hyung masih setia melihat drama dimana Kibum menjadi pemeran utamanya. Dia pasti merindukan Kibum. Yesung hyung sibuk berbicara dan menggerutu sendiri dengan Ddangko brothers, ia senasib denganku. Menunggu orang yang akan pulang entah jam berapa. Eunhae couple sudah asyik berdua memainkan terompet mereka dan menyalakan kembang api di balkon belakang dorm.

Dan aku sendiri, merenung di kamar kami. Aku memeluk bantal guling pink milik Minnie hyung, wangi strawberry yang manis. Aku merogoh kantong jaketku dan membuka kotaknya. Anting yang cantik, kuharap Sungmin hyung menyukainya. Lama-lama aku mengantuk, rasanya mataku sangat berat.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

"Kyu..." Sesosok namja masuk ke kamar Kyu dan memanggilnya untuk merayakan pergantian tahun sekaligus ulang tahun Sungmin. "Kyu, ppalli ieronna !" Namja itu mengguncangkan tubuh Kyu tapi sayang ternyata uri magnae sangat amat mengantuk.

.

Gluttakk... #apaan tuh#

.

"Kotak apa ?" Ia membukanya. "Wah, cantik. Buat aku saja deh lagipula juga cuma satu pasti ini sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Tapi milik siapa ya ? Aku belum pernah melihat di dorm ada yang memakai anting seperti ini."

Namja itu kemudian keluar ruangan dan kembali membaur dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Kyu... " Namja cantik dengan bibir M yang menambah intensitas keimutannya melangkah mendekati sang magnae kita. Membelai lembut rambut coklatnya, "Kyunnie, ireonna." Ia berbisik lembut pada telinga Kyu. Evil magnae itu hanya menggeliat merasakan nafas hangat Sungmin yang berhembus di telinganya.

.

Cupp...

.

Sungmin mengecup pelan pipi Kyu, namun Kyu masih enggan membuka matanya menandakan dia masih tidur. Sungmin yang sudah merasa lelah setelah acara di Sukira selesai tak bisa bersabar lagi. Ia menggoncang kuat tubuh Kyu. "Palli ieronna ! Kyuhyunie !"

Kyu yang sebenarnya sudah mulai bangun kini malah seperti sengaja ingin menjahili hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu. "Huh, Kyunie menyebalkan sekali sih." Sungmin kesal dan kini ia duduk membelakangi Kyu. Sepertinya bunny Min sudah amat sangat lelah, ia kesal hingga menangis sendiri. "Hiksss... Hikss... Kyuhyunie jahat sekali. Kenapa tidak mau bangun ? Percuma saja aku merengek meminta pulang cepat tadi jika Kyu hanya mau tidur malam ini. Huweeee..."

Hei, kenapa wajah BunnyMin yang tengah menangis itu malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Merasa tidak tega terus mengerjai hyungnya, akhirnya Kyu bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Sungmin. Ia meniup pelan tengkuk Sungmin.

Merasa hangat dan sedikit geli, Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan langsung memeluk Kyu. "Kau jahat, kenapa malah tidur. Hikss... Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunku." Kyu melihat jam weker pink yang tergeletak di meja lampu tidur. Jam menunjukkan angka 12 dan jarum panjang di angka 6. Menandakan Sungmin sudah bertambah usianya satu tahun saat itu. Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin lembut. Ia kemudian memulai nyanyiannya dengan senyum dan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Saengil chukka hamnida. Saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun Cho Sungmin, saengil chukka hamnida. Saranghaeyo."

Namun sampai nyanyiannya selesai, Sungmin masih saja memasang wajah sedihnya. "Waeyo hyung ? Kau masih marah ?"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi Cho Sungmin ? Namaku masih Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyunie." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

.

Muahhhh...

.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu hyung, karena aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menciummu." Sungmin menunduk malu. Ia lalu menengadahkan tangannya pada Kyu. "Mana hadiah darimu Kyu ?"

"Memangnya kau mau hadiah dariku hyung ?" Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Semua hyung dan dongsaeng yang lain sudah memberiku hadiah, hanya Kyu yang belum memberikan hadiah untukku."

Dengan tenang Kyu tersenyum dan mengusap bibir Sungmin, "Tenang saja chagi, aku sudah membelinya dan hadiah dariku ini sangat cantik. Sepertimu hyung, cantik dan manis." Kyu lalu merogoh saku jaket yang masih dipakainya. Namun ia tak menemukan kotak itu. Raut wajahnya sudah mulai berubah, 'Akh bagaimana ini jangan sampai ini terulang lagi.'

Kyu masih ingat benar saat acara natal kemarin, kado natal darinya untuk Sungmin tidak sampai ke tangan Sungmin dan kado Sungmin untuknya juga tidak sampai kepadanya. Ternyata kado itu disembunyikan Enhyuk. Setelah KyuMin bertengkar hebat, baru Enhyuk memberikan hadiahnya.

"Mana Kyunie, kenapa lama sekali ?" Sungmin mulai merajuk karena tak sabar. "Apa kau malah lupa dengan hadiah untukku ?"

"Hiksss...hiksss Kyuhyun jahat ! Kau jahat, kenapa tak memberiku hadiah ? Umma !" Sungmin langsung pergi meluncur ke balkon, dimana Teukki sudah mengernyit heran mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

Kyu tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung mengejar Sungmin. "Hyung, aku membelikanmu hadiah, sungguh aku membelinya. Tunggu hyung... Tung ..." Kyu berhenti di ruangan tengah tempat para namja tampan yang bergelar hyungnya sudah berkumpul. Ia mendapat deathglare dari hampir semua member, yang masih menatapnya lembut hanya uri Yesungie. Yesung yang memang tidak ngeh dengan rengekan Sungmin pada Leeteuk sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ?" Kyu menatap hyungdeulnya dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Tak ada diantara hyungdeulnya yang tidak menyayangi Sungmin.

"Mengapa bertanya ? Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, mengapa kau melakukan itu pada Uri Sungmin ?" Suara Leeteuk seperti awal dari semua tuduhan yang didakwakan pada Kyu. "Bukan begitu Umma, aku sungguh membelikan hadiah itu untuknya." Kyu menatap semua Hyungnya. Lengkap jika Yesung tak menghilang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Atau jangan-jangan ada yang menyembunyikan hadiahku lagi ?"

"Hei ! Kau menuduhku !" Hyukkie sedikit terpancing emosinya karena perkataan Kyu. "Bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja kemarin kau menyembunyikan hadiah kami. Bisa saja sekarang kau melakukannya juga."

"Huh, dasar magnae setan, terserahmu sajalah. Menyebalkan !" Enhyuk langsung berlari meninggalkan pesta tahun baru mereka yang kini sudah berantakan akibat insiden KyuMin.

Menjelang pagi masih terjadi perang dingin antara Kyu dengan Hyungnya yang lain. Meski saat ini mereka sedang bersiap untuk mini concert di hall sebuah supermarket disana. Kini mereka sedang ada di ruang ganti. Merasa tak enak dengan suasana dan perdebatan mereka, akhirnya Kyu mengalah dan mendekati Sungmin. "Noona, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar. Bukankah Sungmin hyung sudah selesai."

"Nde sudah, baiklah aku keluar dulu." Penata rambut itu keluar dari ruang ganti Sungmin. Dengan segera Kyu duduk di sisi Sungmin dan menatapnya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih setia menatap kaca besar di depannya yang memantulkan wajah sendunya.

"Hyung, sungguh aku tidak berbohong, aku membeli hadiahnya untukmu." Kyu lalu merogoh sakunya dan berdiri dengan kedua lututnya. Melepas anting salib Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan anting mutiara biru yang sekarang hanya tersisa satu.

"Ini hadiah untukmu hyung. Aku memilihnya dengan susah payah. Sengaja aku sisakan satu agar saat kau memakainya aku juga memakainya tapi malam tadi entah bagaimana bisa anting itu hilang. Mianhe Hyung."

"Tapi Kyu, bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak berbohong ?" Sungmin melepaskan antingnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu, membaur dengan member yang lain.

"Hyung, mengapa kau tak bersama Kyu ? Kulihat dia tadi mencarimu." Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku meninggalkannya di ruang ganti Wookie, biarkan saja dia." Wookie mendekat dan merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Hyung, bukankah Kyu hanya lupa hadiahnya ? Setidaknya dia tidak melupakan ulang tahunmu, kenapa tidak dimaafkan saja hyung ? Aku kasihan melihat dia."

"Andwe, aku tak akan semudah itu memaafkannya Wookie. Waktu insiden christmas gift saja dia tak mau memaafkan aku dan malah menuduhku menghilangkan hadiah darinya yang memang sama sekali tidak aku terima."

"Tapi hyung, kau kan sudah mendapat hadiahnya. Kyu juga sudah mendapat hadiah darimu dan baru saja kalian berdamai, sekarang sudah seperti ini lagi."

Untuk sesaat Sungmin terdiam, "Baiklah lima menit lagi kita naik ke atas panggung. Uri Sungmin pasti akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah kejutan dari ELF." Suara Leeteuk memecah keheningan pikiran Sungmin. "Nde Hyung." Dia menangguk saja dengan wajah datar tanpa senyuman. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya harus murung di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Eh, dimana Kyu ? Kenapa dia belum juga kembali ?" Menyadari membernya kurang satu Leeteuk langsung celingukan mencari Kyu, namun kegiatannya dihentikan oleh Hyukkie yang notabene masih marah karena tuduhan Kyu padanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, nanti juga dia menyusul kita. Ayo sekarang kita harus ke stage."

.

.

** Cho Kyuhyun POV **

.

Sungmin hyung tidak mau menerima anting ini, padahal aku sudah susah payah menyamar dan membelinya. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang mengambil anting itu ? Tidak mungkin anting itu bisa berjalan sendiri atau malah hilang ditelan lantai dorm. Aneh. Bagaimana ini ? Jika Sungmin hyung tidak memaafkan aku kali ini, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa Minnie hyung.

Aku segera berlari keluar stage dan sibuk mencari pengganti hadiah ulang tahun Sungmin Hyung. "Eh, apa itu ?" Kulihat salah satu dari fans Kyumin membawa banner bertuliskan nama kami dan temannya yang lain membawa sebuah papan styrofoam dengan banyak foto KyuMin. 'Kyumin shipper. Baiklah, aku akan meminta bantuan mereka saja.'

"Eh, tunggu kalian berdua !" Aku berteriak dan mengejar mereka. "Ommo ! Kyuppa !" Mereka berjingkrak senang melihatku. "Wah ternyata Kyu oppa sangat tampan. Kami sangat senang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kyu Oppa." Mereka lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka dan tangan mereka disatukan membentuk hati di atas kepala, "Karena kami KyuMin Shipper."

Ternyata aku tak salah untuk meminta bantuan mereka. "Kalau begitu bisakah kalian membantuku."

"Wae oppa, apa ada masalah ? Jika kami bisa kami pasti akan membantu Kyu Oppa."

"Ada berapa banyak KyuMin Shipper didalam ?" Mereka terlihat berfikir, "Sangat banyak oppa, karena hari ini ulang tahun Sungmin Oppa jadi kami meluangkan waktu hanya untuk melihat KyuMin moment nanti. Hampir semua KyuMin Shipper dari seluruh Seoul datang oppa."

"Baiklah sekarang kalian ikut aku, kalian harus membantuku membagikannya pada chingudeul kalian dan memberikannya untuk Minnie hyung nanti. Otte ? Kalian mau tidak ?" Kulihat mereka mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja oppa, kami akan membantu KyuMin dengan senang hati."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku."

.

.

** Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

"Saengil Chukkae Sungmin Oppa !" Para VitaMin dan ELF lainnya meneriakkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Sungmin. Sekarang semua namja tampan yang tergabung dalam Super Junior itu sudah berdiri diatas stage tak terkecuali Kyu yang baru saja datang. Masih dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal ia mengikuti member lainnya yang menyapa ELF yang hadir disana.

Setelah menyanyikan 2 lagu mereka berhenti dan duduk di stage. Karena acara selanjutnya adalah talk season dengan ELF. "Sungmin Oppa, kami adalah KyuMin Shipper. Boleh aku tahu apa yang diberikan Kyu Oppa untuk Sungmin Oppa ?" Pertanyaan salah satu KMS itu membuat Sungmin gugup. Jujur, ia juga tak ingin mempermalukan Kyu didepan ELF jika Kyu tidak memberinya hadiah. "Ah, itu. Soal itu, Kyu...dia..."

Tiba-tiba saja kyu berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan menariknya hingga lebih dekat dengan ELF. "Mianhe, aku belum memberi Minnie hyung hadiah, tapi aku sudah menyiapkannya. Terima kasih untuk KMS yang mau membantuku. Jebal, bisakah kalian semua keluar sekarang." Stage mereka di lantai satu dan semua KMS sudah ada di lantai tiga hingga saat mereka menjatuhkan hadiahnya akan tepat jatuh di stage yang ada di lantai satu. Mereka memegang balon berwarna pink bertuliskan KyuMin Is Real Love dengan boneka Pink Bunny berbagai bentuk yang terikat pada talinya dan menerbangkannya dari atas. Tampak seperti hujan boneka, seperti valentine. Sungmin merasa takjub melihatnya. "Ommo..."

"Hyung, ini hadiah dariku. Aku persembahkan 2600 boneka Bunny pink yang sangat kau sukai, 26 untuk banyaknya usiamu dan 00 untuk segala ketetapanmu. Nol untuk kau yang tak berubah sama sekali, nol untuk kau yang tetap sama dari pertama aku mengenalmu. Nol untuk semua cintaku untukmu, karena nol adalah angka yang tetap, juga angka yang sempurna, juga angka yang tak terhingga."

Kyu meraih kedua tangan Sungmin, mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut, "Hyung, aku tak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kau akan marah jika aku menyamakan kadar cintaku sama dengan angka nol. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, cintaku seperti angka nol, yang tak mengetahui dimana awalnya dan dimana akan berakhir. Kumohon hyung, jangan karena kesalahanku ini kau meninggalkan aku. Atau jika kau tetap pergi dariku, aku akan benar-benar seperti angka nol di fikiran matematikaku. Tak ada artinya dan tak bernilai. Mianhe hyung, jebal jangan membenciku hyung. Neomaneul saranghalkoya."

Adakah yang bisa menolak cinta yang seperti ini ? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Termasuk Uri Sungmin Oppa, dia langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Kyu. "Mianhe Kyunie, aku terlalu kekanakan. Mianhe..."

.

Mereka berdua sibuk berpelukan, sedangkan para KMS and ELF yang ada disana sibuk merekam KyuMin moment yang sangat berharga ini.

.

.

Selesai acara, mereka langsung pulang ke dorm. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam. Sungmin dan Wookie juga Teukki Umma mere, berencana membuat hidangan yang spesial. Semua mungkin terasa baik-baik saja jika, "Kyuhyun, keluar dari dapurku !" Seorang namja manis tengah bersiap memukul pantat Kyu dengan spatula kayunya. Kyu bukan datang membantu, tapi malah sibuk mengganggu Sungmin.

Kyu tak mempedulikan teriakan kemarahan dari Wookie, karena Leeteuk saja tidak melarangnya, jadi mana mungkin ia keluar dari dapur itu.

"Wookie baby." Seorang namja berkepala besar #Yesungie, jeongmal joahaeyo, mianhe# berjalan mendekati Wookie. "Baby lihat ini ? Aku yakin akan sangat bagus jika kau yang memakainya."

"Posisi Sungmin dan Wookie memang saling membelakangi, Kyu sibuk memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin, sambil mengaduk sup. "Wah, mutiaranya cantik hyung, dan juga warnanya biru." Suara Wookie sukses menghentikan kegiatan KyuMin. "Kyu, jangan katakan kau memang membeli anting itu."

"Aku memang membelinya hyung. Lagipula sekarang aku tahu siapa yang mengambil anting untukmu itu." Kyu langsung menghadap ke Yewook couple.

"Yesung hyung, apa kau menemukannya di kamarku ?" Kyu langsung bertanya to the point.

"Nde Kyu, waeyo ?" Tanpa rasa bersalah atau sama sekali tak memikirkan hal buruk yang sebentar lagi akan menimpanya, Yesung malah mengucapkan, "Aku menemukannya di lantai saat kau tidur. Aku sudah membangunkanmu karena sebentar lagi Sungmin dan Wookie akan pulang. Tapi kau malah tidak mau bangun. Dan anting ini, aku kira tidak ada yang punya, karena memang cuma satu dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai."

Wajah innocent itu membuat Wookie juga ikut gemas ingin mencubit pipi namjachingunya yang terkadang sangat pabo.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah kado dariku untuk Minnie chagi, dan lagi-lagi kau membuat kami bertengkar karena masalah kado. Yesung hyung, kau ini ...!"

Otak Yesung langsung connect dan dengan langkah seribu, ia kabur dari dapur. "Hyung ! Tunggu ! Awas kau ya !" Kyu terus mengejar Yesung. Entah sampai kapan mereka bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Wookie hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'aku-mewakili-Yesung- Hyung-Meminta-maaf-padamu.'

Sungmin menepuk bahu Wookie, "Gwenchanayo Wookie, biarkan saja mereka seperti itu dulu. Lebih baik kita selesaikan masakan kita."

"Nde Hyung."

"Nde Wookie, Sungmin. Kajja, kita harus bersemangat." Leeteuk sibuk menyemangati dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

FIN.

.

Gomawo buat yang dah mau baca and ngerepiu ff gaje aku ini. Sekali lagi aku ucapin "SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA URI SARANGHANEUN LEE SUNGMIN, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR". ^_^


End file.
